Happy Birthday Kimiko!
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: It's Kimiko's birthday and Raimundo's gotten her a very special gift... RaiKim Birthday present to RaiKimLover.


Happy Birthday Kimiko!

by

PinkBlueLilac

A birthday present for RaiKimLover. Her request: It's Kimiko's birthday, and Raimundo gets her something special.

* * *

As Kimiko opened her eyes in the morning, the first thought she thought was, _'Wow. It's yellow today.'_ She then woke up fully and realised that Omi was in front of her face. She yelped and sat up. "Omi! What are you doing?" Omi backed away and smiled brightly. "Happy day of birth, my friend!"

'_What? It's my birthday? Uh… yesterday was June 15th, so…'_ She jumped out of bed excitedly. "It's my birthday!" She then pushed Omi out of her cubicle. Omi blinked for a bit. "I do not think I will ever understand the modern female." He muttered as he walked down the hall, shaking his head.

Raimundo sighed. He didn't know if Kimiko would like what he was giving her as a birthday present.

"Hey Rai!" Kimiko squealed as she glommed him from behind. Rai muttered a muffled "Morning, Kim," Kimiko frowned as she let go. "Rai, what's wrong?" Raimundo shook his head. "Just lack of oxygen to my brain." He said. "Happy birthday, Kim." He said, turning around and kissing her. "Present comes later." He said after they pulled away. She pouted cutely, saying, "It better be worth it," Raimundo smiled softly and muttered, "I hope you like cheesy presents, Kim."

Later…

Everybody cheered as Kimiko blew out the cake candles. She turned around to kiss Raimundo, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, guys? Where's Rai?" Nobody answered her. They just kept cheering. This got Kimiko mad. She reached out to shake the answer out of Omi, but her hands went through him. "Huh?"

Then, slowly, bit-by-bit, it struck her. "They're holograms!" She growled as she destroyed the hologram generators. "Kim?" Raimundo's voice came from behind her. She spun around. "Don't you 'Kim' me, you little - " But she was cut off by Raimundo kissing her. "Don't worry, Kim. We were just getting your present ready." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"Well, Kim, I hope you like cheesy presents!" Raimundo said as he led her to the open space where they train.

There, a drum set was set up with Clay sitting there. Master Fung, Master Monk Guan and (good) Chase Young were standing in a row, holding saxophones. Omi sat at an electone. Three monks were holding trumpets.

Kimiko's brow furrowed. "What's going on?" Raimundo just smiled as he took his place in front of the mike and picked up a guitar. "Just shut up and listen, Kim."

Clay:

1, 2, 3, 4...

Raimundo:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

I want to do something special for you

It's your birthday, and you're special too

So I brought some monks

From the Chinese temple

They chant

Omi/Clay/Dojo:

Chant!

Raimundo:

And dance

Omi/Clay/Dojo:

Dance!

Raimundo:

And sing just for you!

Monks:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo:

Open your eyes

Everyone: 

SURPRISE!

Raimundo: 

There's a present

They're crazy Wu

Don't worry

They're pleasant

They're upside-down Chopsticks

On inside-out Claws

They do things backwards

And backwards they sing!

Changing Chopsticks and Golden Tiger Claws (being controlled by the Emperor Scorpion and voiced by Omi and Dojo (high pitched)):

Yppah yadhtrib

Yppah yadhtrib

Yppah, yppah yadhtrib ot ouy

Raimundo:

Which means!

Everyone:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo:

There's a party

Omi/Clay/Dojo:

PARTY!

Raimundo:

Party today!

A once a year

Everyone:

Occasion!

Raimundo:

A party

Omi/Clay/Dojo:

PARTY!

Raimundo:

Is coming your way

Your birthday

Everyone:

Celebration!

_(Everyone cheers)_

The grandest present

I've saved 'till the end

'Cause you're the bestest

Of all of my friends!

Omi:

Hey! (pouts)

_(Everyone ignores him)_

Raimundo: 

It's Keiko, and Jermaine

And your papa too

_(Keiko, Jermaine and Mr. Tohomiko appear out of nowhere and beam brightly.)_

To celebrate your birthday with you!

Everyone:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo_ (softly)_:

I wanted to tell you

In my own special way

_(loudly)_

That you're my true love

So have a great day!

_(claps to the beat)_

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Everyone!

Everyone:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo:

Sing along!

Everyone (acapella):

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo:

Whoo-oo-oo-oo!

Everyone:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Come on!

_(Everyone jumps up energetically)_

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo:

We're having a party!

_(pumps fist into air repeatedly to the beat)_

Everyone:

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you

Raimundo: 

Come on!

Everyone: 

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy, happy birthday to you!

WHOO!

_(All jump up excitedly)_

"Oh my goodness, Rai! I can't believe you did this for me!" Kimiko gushed as she glommed him. "Happy birthday, Kimiko." He said, holding on to her waist and kissing her.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Well, did you like it? RaiKimLover, happy birthday, and I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and no, I didn't make a mistake with 'glomped' and 'glommed'. Glommed means, 'to latch on to or seize something.' So it's probably the origin of 'glomped'. Toodles! 

PBL


End file.
